Tile Turnip
Tile Turnip is the last plant obtained in Far Future in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Upon planting, it creates a Power Tile. It starts as a free plant, but then it increases its sun cost to 250 after being planted the first time. With any subsequent plantings; sun cost will double. The maximum amount of times this plant can be planted without hacking is seven, because at that point, the player cannot get enough sun to plant another one. The Tile Turnip can be planted on tiles occupied by other plants, but plants cannot be planted on an empty tile while a Tile Turnip is creating a Power Tile. It digs into the ground when planted, and a purple Power Tile with a purple circle in the middle appears in the space on which the Tile Turnip was planted. Almanac entry Sun cost: 0 RECHARGE: Mediocre Tile Turnips create a Power Tile on planting. DJ Tile Turnip changed dance floors with his underground hit "Turnip the Beet." What's his latest mix? When he lays it down, you'll feel the power. Strategies Tile Turnip is an excellent plant when one wants to increase explosive power of his or her Plant Food upgrades. However, it must be used wisely, as it does not work well with all plants whose Plant Food upgrade's range is in a straight line. Those plants are ineffective with this plant as its sun cost increases drastically for each Tile Turnip planted on the screen and a column of them would take 3750 sun to plant. An excellent recipient for Tile Turnips are Winter Melons; their high-power Plant Food upgrade affects all zombies on screen, and using Tile Turnips, its effect is doubled just for the price of one Plant Food. If there are three Tile Turnips under them, the effect triples and it would most likely destroy nearly any zombie on screen. Another good recipient for Tile Turnip chains are Multi-Directional plants such as Threepeaters and Snapdragons, as their destructive Plant Food effects can easily damage or kill nearly any zombie on screen. Other viable strategies is to use these in the Pirate Seas, as the most zombie attack is limited to a couple lanes, giving you more options for Power Tiles arrangements. If you need a huge amount of Sun income to come your way, plant these Turnips on your Twin Sunflowers. If you have extra Plant Food and you do not have any important use for it, use Plant Food on those tiles or 750 sun for four tiles. Tile Turnips can be used with Sun-shrooms as alternative to get a lot of sun. Only use Tile Turnips if there is no same shape tiles on the first row. You will earn 500 for three. However, once a Tile Turnip becomes a Power Tile, it cannot be dug up and this means that one wrong placement might affect the remainder of the level. It is not recommended to copy the Tile Turnip as the sun costs of both versions of the plant will raise at the same time and thus it does not allow you to place more Power Tiles. Since Tile Turnip's sun cost increases as it gets planted, Power Lily is also needed to replenish Plant Food, but only do this in higher levels of Endless Zones. Otherwise, refrain from using this plant or the player will have hard time in the next level. Take caution when using this plant in Big Wave Beach because when the tide comes in, it will cover your Power Tiles and render them useless. Instead, place it on back most columns to prevent this. Sun cost Unlike every other plant, Tile Turnip and Imitater are the only plants to always have a variable sun cost. It starts out at 0 sun, then increases by 250 for the second, and doubles for every Tile Turnip planted afterwards. There is up to seven possible Tile Turnip placements per level before the sun cost exceeds 9900 and is unplantable. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Tile Turnip Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry. Power Plant Unlocked..png|Tile Turnip unlocked. Wowtilesuncost.jpg|The max amount of sun the Tile Turnip can cost. Note: The maximum possible amount of sun is 9900. Tile Turnip Packet.png|Tile Turnip's seed packet. tile turnip Seed packet without sun cost..png|Seed packet without sun cost. Imitater Tile Turnip2.png|Imitater Tile Turnip. TurnipTile.png|Tile Turnip's Power Tile. Tile Turnip.png|HD Tile Turnip. Tile Turnip(Costume).png|HD Tile Turnip costume. The tile turniP on the map.jpeg|Tile Turnip on the map. Screenshot 18.png|A Tile Turnip costing 64,000 sun in the Far Future trailer. TILECARD.png|Endless Zone card. Tile Turnip Costume Card.png|Endless Zone card with costume. DoubleMeaning.png|Tile Turnip creating a Power Tile. Tile Carting =.png|Tile Turnip on a minecart. PvZOPurplePowerTile.png|Purple Power Tile in Plants vs. Zombies Online. ParrotStoleMyTile!!!.PNG|A Zombie Parrot stole a Tile Turnip. IMG_0869-1-.PNG|"You can't plant tile plants on existing tiles". Chinese version TileTurnipFlowerPot.png|Tile Turnip in a recycle Flower Pot. Trivia *It is the only plant that can create Power Tiles. *It is the most expensive plant in the whole ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. It can exceed the maximum amount of sun which is 9900. The max it can cost is 16,000. *It is the only plant that can only be planted a limited amount times. *It bears a small resemblance to Beet from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. *If it is used on a minecart, the minecart itself will become a Power Tile, it can still be moved just the same. *There is a glitch where, sometimes Power Tiles on minecarts will not receive Plant Food charges from other tiles. *"Turnip the Beet" is a pun on "Turn Up The Beat". *It only creates the purple circle Power Tiles. *Tile Turnip is one of the two plants that cannot be planted on Power Tiles. The other being Tangle Kelp. *If the player uses it with Imitater, be it the original or the imitated one, both the original and imitated Tile Turnip sun cost will increase. *There is a glitch with the Tile Turnip where it will occasionally be lit up as if it can be planted when the player does not have enough sun. It can then be selected and dragged to a spot on the lawn where it will prompt the player with the "You do not have enough sun to plant this" dialogue. *It can be planted in planks on Pirate Seas despite the fact that it burrows itself. *In the Far Future trailer, a plantable Tile Turnip costs 64000, even though it is impossible to reach or get past 16000, without hacking. *The purple ring around its leaves may be the purple circle in the Power Tile. *If Tile Turnip is planted on any plant, the circle on the Power Tile will not glow. *The Tile Turnip's normal costume resembles Bjorn's horn from Peggle, another PopCap game. **This, Puff-shroom, and Split Pea's back head are the only plants to have horns as their costumes. *The only way to get Tile Turnip more than seven times without hacking is by the conveyor-belt in Piñata Party. *This and Lily Pad are the only plants in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that can be planted on top of another plant. *If the Player plants a Tile Turnip on a Puff-shroom and put a Plant Food on another one, the Power Tile will have a green border. *The game's coding refers to it as "Power Plant". *When it is spinning, its costume disappears. *This and Imitater are the only plants that do not have a constant sun cost. **Tile Turnip gradually doubles the sun cost whenever one is planted in the lawn while the Imitater's sun cost depends on the plant it is imitating. *A plant cannot be planted on an empty tile while a Tile Turnip is creating a Power Tile on that tile. *In Big Wave Beach, if it is planted on the right of the tide line, when the water rises, it will disappear. *This, and Rotobaga are the only plants based on turnips. *This, and Iceberg Lettuce are the only plants with the same sun cost and recharge. *This, Puff-shroom, Grave Buster, Hot Potato and Iceberg Lettuce are the only plants with 0 sun. **However, once the player plants Tile Turnip multiple times, its sun cost will also multiply. *Tile Turnips cannot be placed on Gold Tiles. *Tile Turnip's starting sun cost in the Chinese version is -25 sun, and as it is planted, the normal sun costs are added to it (e.g. First planting = raised to 225, second = raised to 475, third = raised to 975, fourth = raised to 1975, etc.). See also *Power Tile (Far Future) es:Rábano casillero fr:Navet à case ru:Клеточная Репа Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Far Future Category:Far Future obtained plants Category:Plants that cost no sun Category:Environment modifiers Category:Single-use plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future obtained plants Category:Instant use plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Adventure Mode exclusive plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Chinese Far Future Category:Plants based on vegetables Category:Chinese Far Future obtained plants